I'm Down To A Whisper
by gracelesscas
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have their first fight; over clothes.  I suck at summary's, it's better than it sounds.


**I'm Down To A Whisper.**

(The title sucks, I know. It's from the song "Whisper" by A Fine Frenzy. Check out their music, it's amazeballs.)

Summary; A story of how Blaine and Kurt got into their first fight.

Rating; T, for a few swears.

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Glee characters or Glee. Ryan Murphy does. If I did it would be on HBO and have lots of Klaine scenes that would give us all undapper thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was a long, exhausting day of shopping for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was transferring to McKinley and Kurt insisted that they go get more fashionable clothes for him. Kurt did have a point though, being one of the best-dressed people at the school. Blaine had refused at first, but eventually agreed.<p>

"Why are we going to all these stores? I just need some jeans and a few shirts and maybe a new pair of shoes." Blaine says, holding up the list of stores Kurt had wrote down on a piece of paper.

"No, no, no Blaine. We're getting you a whole new wardrobe. I'm going to donate all your other clothes. The clothes you have now will simply not do." Kurt tells Blaine, grabbing his car keys and waving Blaine along.

Blaine nods his head, there's no point in saying 'No.' because Kurt would simply get all pissy.

Soon arriving at the first store, Kurt drags Blaine over to the jeans section, which must be one of the most important things.

Kurt looked for a decent pair of jeans, settling on a light blue pair, a dark blue pair, and a white pair of jeans. Blaine grabbed them, and headed into the fitting room. Noticing how extremely skin tight the jeans were, but they were still his size. He looked at the tag to see that they were categorized as "Super Skinny."

'Only Kurt would pick out super skinny jeans for me.' Blaine thought.

He changed out of the jeans, putting his own back on. Exiting the small changing room, Kurt asked if he liked them.

"Yeah, they're nice. Can I get a few normal pair of jeans though? Like, not a pair that cling to my thighs and show off my junk?" Blaine didn't mean that to hurt Kurt, but apparently it did.

"Well than, you don't like them I'm taking it?"

Blaine was taken aback, of course he thought the jeans were nice, and he wanted to make Kurt happy, but they weren't him.

"It's just… Kurt, the jeans, they aren't me. They're more you, then me. Get what I'm saying?" Blaine tried explaining himself, to the best of his ability.

"Well, you do have a point. Let's go pick out a few pairs of jeans for you. Then we'll go get some nice shirts."

Finally getting 10 new pairs of jeans, none of them those damn skinny jeans, the couple headed over to get a few new shirts, which they couldn't seem to agree on either. Blaine would've been fine with a few flannel shirts and a couple new polos. But Kurt wouldn't let him, and decided that they would be getting nice sweaters, tight fitted t-shirts, and none of what Blaine wanted.

"Kurt, I don't like any of these shirts. I would like to pick out a few things for myself. Is that possible?" Blaine was getting seriously annoyed at Kurt.

"I mean, if you want to look plain, and normal, that's fine with me Blaine. Go ahead and get whatever you want. Just get home safely. I'm not driving your ass home." Kurt said, storming out of the store.

Blaine shrugged it off, and continued shopping, picking up a few flannels and five new polos. Thinking he'd just text Kurt later.

* * *

><p>Later came after dinner. He texted Kurt too many times to count, and eventually called him.<p>

All he got was voicemail each time.

This has never happened to them. Kurt and Blaine have had minor disagreements, but never a full on, 'I'm not talking to you' fight. It was what Blaine was going to wear, shouldn't he be able to pick what he wants out? Maybe Kurt would realize that he was overreacting soon.

Days went by. Five to be exact, where he never heard or seen Kurt. Soon, the first day of McKinley came, and Blaine finally got to walk into the doors of the High School as a student. He saw that his locker was right next to Kurt's, and knew that him and Kurt had classes together.

There Kurt was. Right at his locker, organizing everything. Stepping behind him, Blaine didn't say a word, and just started to put his stuff in his locker.

A small, tiny voice came from behind him.

"I'm sorry Blaine." It was barely a whisper, but Blaine still heard it.

Turning around to face Kurt, Blaine saw that Kurt was looking at him. Eyes wide with fear as if Blaine was going to break up with him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't except that you wanted to pick out your own clothes. I'm sorry for not talking to you for days. I'm sorry for never answering your calls or replying to your texts. I'm sorry that I overreacted."

Blaine brushed away a few of Kurt's tears with the pad of his thumb, engulfing him in a hug.

"It's fine. I just wanted you back." Blaine told Kurt.

Grabbing both their books for the first class of the day, they headed down the hall, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Is it okay? Reviews would be nice.<p> 


End file.
